Dragon Ball GT: An Unknown Foe
This is an expansion of Dragon Ball GT: Frieza Strikes Again. Chapter One, An Odd Power. Pinkau and Nixon stood silent, sensing a powerful power level. It surpassed even theirs. Which was odd, for the fact that Pinkau was now the strongest warrior on Earth. Or, the universe. Or so he thought. The power level flashed, and a being appeared infront of them. It kicked them in the face, as if reading there minds. The Saiyans fell back, rolling to their feet. In almost an instant, both flashed into Super Saiyan. The being revealed a small ball of Ki in his hand. It grew larger, and into a black form. It looked like a Crusher Ball. Pinkau looked to Nixon and smiled. They both flashed into Ascended Super Saiyan, flashing behind the being. Before they striked, a memory somehow flashed through their minds. It revealed the "being's" name. Syris. Syris dissapeared, and reappeared behind them. '' ''He released the ball of Ki behind them, slamming it into them. He then punched both into the air, releasing a barrage of Ki Blasts. All hit, knocking them unconscious. Syris disappeared. The two awoke, out of Super Saiyan, their Power Levels increased slightly, due to Zenkai. They flashed their new power levels, and flew off silently. They encountered a few robbers on the way, doing what they usually do; getting half of the money as a reward, and helping out people for fame. Figures. They're kids. '' ''Chapter Two, Give it your all, Nixon! Nixon had left Pinkau for an hour. He approached Syris silently, after being slashed in the arm by Jox, a human under the control of Syris. Syris smiled, pointing to Jox behind him. Jox smirked, dropkicking Nixon in a milisecond. His power spiked, enough for Pinkau to sense. He had just realised one thing: Nixon has gone to fight Syris. They had no idea about Jox, or his power. But, he was very powerful. For a human. Jox sent out his sword, and dropped it to the ground. Fighting with a weapon would be unfair. Nixon bursted into Super Saiyan and grunted. He launched out to Jox, kicking him in the chest. Jox grabbed his foot, and threw him to the side into a tree. Nixon groaned, launching out head on. It was futile, though, he wouldn't give up. Ten minutes passed. Nixon lay knocked out, Pinkau had just arrived. He stood, in Super Saiyan. "Leave my friend alone!" He shouted, releasing a one-handed Big Tree Cannon. Jox sent his hand out and merely deflected it. The human launched to Pinkau, as Pinkau clenched his hands into a fist and crossed them between his heart and chest. He shouted a mumbleish tone, and an Explosive Wave formed, blasting Jox away. Jox stepped off it, obviously not taking to much damage. He smiled, and spiked his Power Level to two hundred million. This time, Jox wasn't playing. Nixon awoke silently, opening one eye slightly. He watched the fight, Pinkau ascending into Full Power Super Saiyan. Nixon suddenly blasted up in Ascended Super Saiyan, launching out to Syris. He slammed his head into Syris, sending him backwards. Syris grunted, and stepped off a near fall. He smiled, forming a Crusher Ball in his finger. He launched it out to Nixon, nearly missing him. Nixon grunted, and stood his ground. He emerged from the blast in an Energy Shield, enraged. His power level grew substansially, almost to Pinkau's. His eyes glowed slightly, a green aura forming. He transformed into False Super Saiyan, nearly the power of Jox's, and released his Ki, cupping his hands. A large ball of Ki, larger than an average Kamehameha (hint hint), grew even larger. It turned a bit yellowish blue, and Nixon screamed "Ka... Me... Ha.. Me... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" His voice echoed, edging a bit like Goku's. Pinkau stood astonished, the Super Kamehameha hitting Jox. Jox flew back into a tree, ripping past it; his back was cracked the wrong way, causing him to fall both knocked out, and fataly injured. Nixon calmed down, back to his normal form, and fell to the ground, fainted once more. Chapter Three, Pinkau's Saves Nixon! (short chapter, like, really short.) Pinkau stood astonished, then shook back into real life. He looked at Syris, Syris smiling. He had another Crusher Ball, larger than before. It faded black, turning into his version. The most powerful. Pinkau stood silent. He charged his Ki off his hands, sending them behind him. His Ki grew a bit, growing more powerful the more Ki he charged. He shot his hands forward, two balls in his hands mixed. He then shouted "Flash Bang!" As a large ball of white and blue Ki slammed torward Syris. Ki blasts followed behind the ball of Ki, ultimately fusing with it. The power of the ball caused Pinkau to revert to his normal form, but not faint; he stood silent, hoping it was powerful enough to hit. It was. It slammed into Syris, sending him backwards. Syris breathed slightly, then fell, knocked out. Pinkau looked to Nixon, and grabbed him. Pinkau launched off into the sky, hoping to leave before Syris woke up. He blasted off as fast as possible, Syris waking up when he's gone. Pinkau floated back to the small house they live in due to there heroing. They both slept with nightmares. ''Chapter Four, Who Will Survive? ''Pinkau awoke, to a large power level beside him. It was Nixon. In Super Saiyan. With sparks around him. Pinkau stopped, realising what's happening. Nixon is on the verge of Super Saiyan Two. He knew it exactly, he wasn't stupid. Nixon awoke minutes later, scareing them both enough to nearly wet there beds. (humor, amazing right?) Nixon stood, in Full Power Super Saiyan, his yellow white hair glowing. He sensed his power level, and noticed it was equal of Pinkau's. Nixon turned to Pinkau, and Pinkau nodded. "Yes. You are a Full Power." He said, before Nixon could even ask. "But How?" He asked. "What happended in your dream?" Pinkau replied. "Well. You died, and Syris destroyed the whole world. It enraged me. Dream, Nightmare, or not." He said. "Anger triggers the Super Saiyan transformation. I was so mad at my dad, and Gotens funeral, I transformed into a Super Saiyan and blew the roof off. That was just the first time. Then, in Gotens funeral, I went Ascended, for some reason. Everyone ran away. Heh." Pinkau said, looking out the small window. He sensed a large power level approaching. "Jox." Pinkau said, stepping out, powering up. His hair glowed slightly more yellow, and stopped. Nixon walked out, his hair color the same. Jox smiled, walking out from the shadows. "Ah. You've transformed, Nixon." He said, smiling. He dissapeared for a split second, and reappeared, his sword around Nixons neck. Nixon ducked, sweep kicking Jox. Jox fell to the floor, bot Pinkau and Nixon aimed there hands at him. "Ho ho ho. Tough now, ain't ya kiddy?" He said, flipping to his feet. He left his sword, Nixon blasting it with a Ki blast. "Hmph. That's not nice." Jox said, jogging to Pinkau. He kicked Pinkau in the chest, or, atleast tried to, and Pinkau moved to the side. "Hm. Pinkau. Your power's grown in this form. Perhaps, you will become.. Oh. Nevermind." He said, sending a fist to Pinkau. Pinkau grabbed his fist, and cracked it down. "I'm not here to play." He said angrily, kicking Jox into the sky. Jox recovered in the sky, releasing dozens of Ki Blasts. Nixon fazed infront of him, releasing an Energy Shield around the Blasts. He turned to Pinkau and winked. "Hah. That wont stop me." Jox said, Pinkau charging his ki around him. He sent two hands beside him, charging his Ki to the ultimate. His power level bolstered, two giant orbs of blue Ki in his hands. "Now, Super Buster Cannon!!" He shouted, Nixon releasing the energy shield, and moving to the side. Jox was caught offguard, Pinkau clapping his hands together. The two orbs formed into one giant one, sending into a Wave of Ki at Jox. Jox attempted an Energy Shield, but failed to do so in time. The Buster Cannon, or Super Buster Cannon, bursted through Jox's one side of the body, than the other. '' ''Pinkau grunted, forming down to Super Saiyan. He had killed his energy. In twenty mintues. Pinkaus energy bolstered for a split second, and went down. He flashed his Ki, still a bit angry. Nixon was still mad. His Ki bolstered beyond explanation. His body started glowing, his Aura growing larger. He groaned, sighing into the air. He breathed heavily; he was undergoing a transformation. It stopped. Nixon was stuck between Super Saiyan Two, and Full Power. He was nearly the ultimate in modern Saiyan Power. His Power Level was higher than Syris, but only by one hundred. Which is quite good. He blasted off, to fight Syris. Pinkau followed, before being shooed away. ''Chapter Five, Syris's End (Or maybe not?) ''Nixon arrived, Pinkau following behind secretly. He concealed his power. So did Nixon. Syris stood, laughing. "You think you can beat me, Saiyan?" He shouted in laughter. Nixon launched out to Syris. "I'm done playing games!" He shouted, his power level revealed. He punched Syris in the stomach, slamming him into the sky. He reappeared behind Syris, cuffing his hands together. He slammed them onto his head, sending him onto the ground. Syris slammed off the ground, and into the sky. "I AM DONE WITH YOU!" Nixon shouted, his Power Level ascending. It exploded into Super Saiyan , his full power finally fufilled. Syris backed away, Nixon releasing Ki blasts. Finally, Pinkau ran in Super Saiyan. He let the Ki Blasts, hit Syris, as he kicked him into the air. He then launched up to Syris, kicking him onto the ground. Syris groaned, hitting the ground. He formed a crater, Nixon sending his hands to his side. A large ball of Ki formed, that of a normal Kamehameha, along with Nixon bending his hands back. He charged Ki into his hands, then clapped them together, two small orbs forming into one, medium sized yellow orb. Nixon finished his Kamehameha. "Ka.." "Big.." "Me.. Ha.." "Tree..." HAAAAAAA!" CANNON!!!" They all shouted at the same time. The beams rippled through the air, and into Syris. It slammed him deeper into the ground, the Ki Waves ultimately finishing him. Syris said his last words, which were a mumble, and died. In the crater. Pinkau set out a small tear, for some odd reason. He noticed a cut on his arm, and faked a cry talk "Nixonnnnnnnnnn I cut myselfffffff." He said. Nixon and Pinkau went home, and Pinkau got a band-aid. "Baby." Nixon said. And this concludes my story. I would love if you rated this on a talk page, or anything. Category:Canon Respecting Category:Fan Fiction